


The First Halloween Party

by defenestration_party_for_two



Series: The Raven Cycle Costume Parties for Halloween Sluts [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Costume Party, Don’t read this, Drunk Gansey, Halloween, This is honestly horrible, a drunk Gansey just needs to be pointed out, btw this is all a joke, some dead people are alive in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestration_party_for_two/pseuds/defenestration_party_for_two
Summary: Characters from trc have a costume party for halloween because they can.





	The First Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a bit late, but I told myself that I’d write this. This is a total joke. Don’t take anything seriously. Also, I’m thinking that there might be four more in the future, and they could come out at in point in the year because I can.

It was October, nearing Halloween, and a costume party was about to start at 300 Fox Way. The older women of the household hadn’t done anything like this in years, but after Blue brought it up and talked about it with them in depth, they decided that it couldn’t be that bad of an idea to at least try out for once. 

Currently, the member of the household with the longest hair, Persephone (because what do you mean she died?), was standing in the kitchen, waiting for a pie to finish cooking. She was dressed in traditional Estonian clothing. It wasn’t a costume due to the fact that she had forgotten all about the party (and she’s literally Estonian); it was simply something that she wore on very rare occasions when she felt like singing Estonian folk songs extremely quietly to herself to the point that she was inaudible. Others were scattered about the house, waiting for the disaster that would happen. Blue was dressed as a tree, and her cousin Orla was some type of disco girl. Maura and Jimi were old-school witches while Calla was in an actual knife costume. Mr. Gray was in Maura’s room, and for reasons unknown, he was dressing up as King Henry VIII. Everyone knew that Artemus was antisocial and in a relationship with the beech tree in the backyard, so they didn’t bother him. No one knew where Gwenllian was, but Blue had heard something about her and Opal dressing as Shrek and Donkey. 

The first guest that wasn’t an occupant of 300 Fox Way was Gansey which was to be expected. He was about fifteen minutes early, and Blue assumed it was because he wanted to spend a bit of time with her before things got even more crowded. The first thing Blue did when she saw her boyfriend was look him up and down, not in a suggestive way, but in a questioning way, because of course, her boyfriend just had to be Glendower. Her mouth was open in disappointment, and an eyebrow was quirked. She moved out of his way to let him in, but deep down, it made her feel guilty for everyone’s eyes. He hugged her, accidentally slightly lifting her off of the ground, but she returned the hug despite her current feelings toward him.

A while after the party was supposed to have started, others started showing up. First, it was Henry, who was about two minutes late. No one was surprised by his costume because it was almost as predictable as Gansey’s; they definitely had to be more surprised by the amount of it and the way it fit. He wasn’t just a bee; moreover, he was a sexy bee. There were stares of shock that dissolved into nothingness. Apparently, Blue found it less unsettling than Gansey as Glendower.

After ten more minutes, a car filled with five people showed up. The person driving was Ronan while the person in the passenger seat was Adam. At first, their costumes looked nonexistent, but with a closer look and darker thoughts, one could realize that it was a couple’s costume with shirts that said it all, the taller one an outlet, and the other one a fork. Blue had to give a look of both approval and disapproval towards their costumes, approval for the dark joke, but disapproval for the dark joke at a party. Three other invited people got out of the backseat. Gwenllian and Opal were what Blue had heard about. It was absolutely horrendous. The last out of the car, Noah, was a sheet ghost (because let’s pretend that he was never dead and poke a joke at it). It was time for the party to really start.

As Ronan walked in the door, he raised what he was carrying a bit, and said, “I brought beer.” Then, he brought it to the kitchen and put it on the table, and he opened the case and got one out.

Persephone stared at her pie while she got a slice. “I can do better than that.”

Ronan knew who she was talking to. “Yeah. What do you have?”

“Well, I’ve got a few things, but I kind of want a screwdriver. Do you want one?”

“That’s just vodka and orange juice, so yeah, sure. I’ll drink it after this.” He opened his beer and chugged it to about halfway.

Gansey had his glued to him, mouth agape with shock. “Is that safe? Is chugging that safe? Blue, is chugging beer safe?!” He went off to wherever she was, but he was pointing at Ronan as he went.

Ronan only shrugged at his response before going out into the hall to lean against a wall while drinking at a more reasonable pace. He drank and watched people go between rooms until Henry came into the hall. He stared at him with a raised eyebrow as he continued to stand there.

“Hey, I heard that you brought beer. Can this bitch have one?” He pointed to himself with both thumbs.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks!”

But before Henry could go to get one, Mr. Gray finally came down the stairs. Henry went still as he looked at him because was he really dressed as King Henry VIII? The thought went down his body until his opinion was noticeable to everyone that took a look down. He blushed fiercely.

Mr. Gray looked at him. “I knew it.” He watched the guy with the bee suit erection run into the kitchen and proceed to open a beer quickly to chug it just as Ronan did before, but his reasons were different than the other’s.

***

Persephone and Adam were sitting on a couch, conversing about the ley line. Persephone had a drink in her hand. She had offered Adam one earlier. He turned it down though, so his hand was empty.

Ronan came into the room, stumbling just a bit. He was drunk, and if you asked how many drinks he has had, he wouldn’t be able to answer. He walked over to Adam, so he could sit in his lap. This stopped the conversation.

He leaned down to whisper into Adam’s right ear. “Cow tits.”

“Why?” Adam was ready to facepalm.

“Because cow tits.” He laughed softly at his ear.

“You’re a mess. Now, get off me, please.”

“Fine.” Ronan tossed himself sloppily off of him to sit at his side.

“I’ll be right back.” Adam got up. Ronan held onto his arm for a second before letting go.

Ronan put his body into a different position. He was both lying on the couch and sitting on the couch. He accidentally fell asleep, and Gwenllian approached his sleeping form.

“Do you have a sharpie?” she asked Persephone.

Persephone only shook her head in response.

Gwenllian started to walk around, asking for a sharpie or random marker or pen. She caught luck when she got to Blue, who gave her a sharpie from a drawer in the kitchen. Then, she went to Ronan, who was still sleeping.

She opened the marker. “This is going to be great,” she whispered to herself with a grin on her face.

“What are you doing?” Calla asked.

“I’m going to draw on his face.” She set the tip to his face and started drawing dicks.

“Good for you. He’s a snake.” She walked off without even questioning her further.

There were five and a half on his face when Adam came back. He ripped the marker out of her hand. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, Tree Slave, what does it look like I’m doing? I’m having fun,” she sang.

“It looks like you’re drawing penises on my boyfriend’s face. Yeah, he likes them, but that doesn’t mean that you should draw them on his face. You disgust me, but I have to admit that you didn’t do a bad job.”

“Thank you.” She yanked the marker out of his hands and put the end in her mouth.

***

“How long have you been standing here?” Noah asked as he leaned against the wall.

Henry looked his way, a bit nervous from what had happened earlier. He was in a corner of the kitchen. “Oh, ya know,... I’ve just been here all night, drinking.” He moved his second beer around in the bottle a bit.

“That must be nice. Can I have a beer?”

“Well, they’re Ronan’s, and he let me get into them. I’d assume that means you’re more allowed than me.”

Noah got one and returned to his spot on the wall. He stared at the pie for a second before saying, “What if people made a pie with beer? Like a beer pie. But it’s like beer jello with a pie crust surrounding it. Is that possible? Could people do that?”

“Well, I have no idea. Can people make beer jello? How would they surround it in pie crust? Is it all refrigerated? How does this work? Maybe we should try to figure that out sometime. You and me, the Beer Pie Team!”

“The Beer Pie Team!” They high-fived. “Oh, and by the way, I know why you’re dressed as a bee.”

“I’m pretty sure everyone knows why I’m dressed as a bee.”

“I think it goes deeper than just the fact that you have a robot bee.”

Henry blushed slightly, feeling exposed. “It’s just because of RoboBee, my outstanding little friend.”

“I think we both know that’s a lie.” He began to walk out until he turned around with a thought on his mind. “Do you want some glitter? I have some in my pockets and no one to share it with.”

“Yeah, glitter sounds nice. How do you store it, Knee Chair? Is it loose in your pockets?”

He laughed just slightly. “No, it’s in little bags.” He pulled one out that was filled with silver glitter. He walked towards Henry, getting closer to him than before.

Henry took it and put it in his black thigh highs. “Thank you.” He looked at Noah for a second. “You know what? Fuck it!” He lifted the ghost’s sheet, got under, and started making out with him, and Henry was surprised by the fact that he returned the messy kisses. So, there they stood, lips attached in a kitchen corner.

***

Gansey had been given a drink earlier by Persephone, and now, he was drunk. There was vodka in it, and anyway, he has a low alcohol tolerance. He probably shouldn’t have taken it, but it was too late to regret any decisions.

He stood in the middle of the living room. “Attention! Pay attention to me! I have something to share!”

Orla looked toward him. “What is it? I could be out on a date or something right now if it wasn’t for you people.”

Blue looked in the direction of Orla. “No one said that you had to join. In fact, you wanted to join last time I checked.”

“Well, I changed my mind.” Orla shrugged.

“Shhh, ladies! I have something to share!” exclaimed Gansey before he started yell-singing “Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau”.

Maura whispered over to Mr. Gray. They began to slow dance to Gansey’s monstrosity of a voice. They were softly laughing to each other as they did this.

Blue’s eyes went wide as she realized the song. She decided on impulse to join in. She barely knew the words, but it was fine because her boyfriend sounded absolutely horrible. It was a nice pairing.

***

Ronan woke up. The blame could go to the yell-singing because it was really their fault. He got up and walked to the bathroom because the liquids he had drank earlier were starting to really hit his bladder. 

When he was done, he caught a look in the mirror, and he realized that something was off. There was marker on his face. Someone had drawn dicks on his face. Someone had drawn dicks on his face. He giggled for a second before his eyes went wide.

“Jesus Mary! Who the fuck drew dicks on my face?!” he shouted as he walked out.

He heard someone cackle. And who was it? Gwenllian! She knew something that he did not.

“I did!” she sang even louder than Gansey’s broken record “Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau” while putting her abnormally long arms in the air.

“You did a great job! Why’d you have to do this to my face though?!”

“Inspiration hit, and inspiration doesn’t know patience!”

“Do you think I should just go around like this?”

“Certainly!”

So, he shrugged. He walked on. He got a beer from the kitchen, totally ignoring the two in the corner that were still attached at the lips.

***

Henry finally pulled back. He was breathless and a mess. His eyes were glued on Noah’s face.

“Do you know what time it is? I promised my other friends that I’d do something with them around midnight.”

“Time is irrelevant.”

“I mean it is, but I promised them. You can’t just break promises, Glitter Boy. They are serious business.”

“How about I look for the time and you go help Gansey?”

“With what?”

“Can you not hear him?”

“Good point. He does sound like a dying chicken.”

He went to where Gansey was, and he joined two of his best friends in what they were doing. Mr. Gray and Maura were still dancing, and Henry made a good addition to the singing abilities of his friends. 

Noah came in not way too long after to tell him that he still had about thirty minutes to just screw around. So, he continued, and Noah danced terribly to their voices. His eyes were still on him.

Eventually, he told everyone that he had to go. He took Noah outside with him for a second. He gave him one final kiss before officially leaving.

***

In the morning, everyone was spread across the living room randomly. Blue was the first one up. She got yogurt, and soon enough, Adam joined her in the kitchen.

“Do you have any coffee?” he asked, knowing completely well by now that they didn’t.

“No, but we have tea.” She pointed to the top of the fridge where they kept the stuff.

“Is there anything that will make me feel more awake?”

She told him what he could try, so he got that. He made himself some tea, and when he was done, he sat at the table. She joined him.

“How’s your morning going?” He didn’t look up from what was in his hands as he said the words.

“It’s going fine. I’m tired from last night. That was wild. What do you think?”

“Yeah, it was wild. I’m pretty sure Ronan still has penises on his face.”

“Wait, what?”

“Didn’t you see? Gwenllian drew penises on his face, and I don’t think he did anything about it.”

And as if on cue, Ronan walked into the kitchen. He sat beside Adam without saying anything. He looked towards him.

Adam turned his way. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“You drank a lot last night.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a hangover or anything?”

Ronan just shook his head in response.

“How do you not have a hangover? You were drinking even after you were drunk.”

“I’m Irish. We don’t have hangovers.”

She gave him a look that accused him of lying about the hangover part, and he just shrugged.

They talked on. Others came into the kitchen to join the conversation, get breakfast, or both. The night before was good, and the morning was still good but tired. Things were well, and they laughed and spoke about whatever came to their minds. Gansey talked about what he did last night before leaving to throw up, and Blue smiled at the events of the party. Yeah, things truly were well.


End file.
